Pervert Neighbor
by Kureijii
Summary: Tinggal di Tokyo seorang diri dan dikelilingi oleh laki-laki mesum. Hidup damai yang diimpikan harus hancur berantakan karena keberadaan laki-laki mesum yang terkenal di Tokyo. Dan hidup makin terasa hancur karena laki-laki mesum itu memperebutkan dirinya. AU. Lime. Lemon. 18 Content
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pervert Neighbor © Kureijii

.

Pairing : NaruHina , SasuHina , GaaHina

Warning : typo , maybe OOC , Lime , LEMON , 18+ content

Summary : Tinggal di Tokyo seorang diri dan dikelilingi oleh laki-laki mesum. Hidup damai yang diimpikan harus hancur berantakan karena keberadaan laki-laki mesum yang terkenal di Tokyo. Dan hidup makin terasa hancur karena laki-laki mesum itu memperebutkan dirinya.

.

-Kureijii-

-Pervert Neighbor-

-Prolog-

.

"110…111…112…113! Akhirnya sampai juga," keluh Hinata sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya. Hinata menatap pintu apartemen baru-nya dengan tatapan lelah. Tatapannya tertuju pada angka yang menempel di pintu apartemen-nya. 113, perpaduan antara angka 1 dan angka 13.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah. Pertama kali tinggal di apartemen dan dia sudah mendapatkan angka sial. Bagus sekali.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Angka 13 tidak se-sial itu kok," gumamnya dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya dua kali lebih cantik dan manis dari sebelumnya.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, Hinata menempelkan telapak tangannya pada sensor yang memang disediakan apartemen mewah ini sebagai alat untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik dari kamar di apartemen. Dan dengan bunyi 'ting' pelan, kamar yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Harus diakui, Hinata benar-benar takjub dengan kemewahan yang dimiliki oleh apartemen ini. Meski sudah memiliki alat sensor, kamar ini tidak akan bisa dibuka jika tidak memiliki kunci kamar. Yah, alat sensor itu memang disediakan untuk pengamanan bagi penghuni apartemen, bukan hanya sebagai 'tanda nama' saja.

**-CKLEK-**

Senyum di wajah Hinata melebar begitu berhasil membuka kamar apartemen-nya. Dan tepat sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam, dari sudut matanya, dia melihat benda mengkilap yang berasal dari kamar sebelahnya, 112. Benda mengkilap itu adalah kunci. Kunci kamar sang pemilik kamar yang dengan cerobohnya masih menggantung di lubang kunci.

Hinata menghela napas melihat kunci bernomor kamar 112 itu.

"Ceroboh sekali pemilik kamar ini," gumamnya yang sudah mengambil kunci itu. Ditatapnya kamar bernomor 112 yang akan menjadi tetangganya tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Entah Hinata salah dengar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, dia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar itu.

**-TOK TOK TOK-**

"Maaf. Kunci kamar Anda tertinggal di luar," seru Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Beberapa menit Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Terpaksa, Hinata membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, membuat Hinata yakin kalau sang pemilik kamar sedang ada di dalam.

"Permisi."

Dengan perlahan, Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen tersebut. Dan keningnya mengerut begitu mendengar suara desahan perempuan yang sebelumnya dia dengar dari luar.

_'Ternyata bukan perasaanku saja'_

Hinata menatap kamar mewah itu dengan jeli. Makin ke dalam, suara desahan itu makin terdengar, membuat Hinata sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ha-halo? Permisi. Kunci kamar Anda terting-

Dan ucapan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dia lihat dan membuat Hinata mematung di tempat.

Di sana, di ruang tamu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk menghadap TV plasma yang menyala. Memang biasa saja, tapi apa yang laki-laki itu tonton dan apa yang dia lakukan itulah yang membuat Hinata mematung.

"Ha-ahhhnn…"

Hinata menatap wajah laki-laki itu tanpa berkedip dari samping. Hinata berani bersumpah, dia melihat keringat mengalir dari kening laki-laki tersebut, membuat Hinata yakin laki-laki itu pasti merasa lelah atau… nikmat? Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Uuhh…" laki-laki itu mendesah nikmat, membuat telinga Hinata terasa panas. Tatapan Hinata beralih ke bawah, menatap tangan tan sang laki-laki yang sedang sibuk naik turun, memanjakan apapun di antara kaki jenjangnya.

"AH!"

Gerakan tangan laki-laki itu bertambah cepat seiring dengan desahan nikmat yang dia keluarkan, membuat Hinata menahan napas dengan wajah merah.

"Ha-AHHH! Uhh…"

Dan mata Hinata terbelalak begitu melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengejang. Tubuh tegap laki-laki itu bergetar. Dan cairan kental berwarna putih menyembur dari sesuatu yang berada di antara kakinya.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru napas memburu dari laki-laki tersebut. Tayangan laknat yang dia tonton pun sudah selesai, bersamaan dengan ejakulasi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempat. Mata-nya masih terbelalak dan mulutnya juga masih terbuka sedikit. Membuat wajahnya terlihat bodoh meski tetap cantik.

Tapi keheningan itu hancur begitu kunci yang dipegang Hinata erat-erat itu terjatuh, membuat laki-laki yang masih berada di awan itu menoleh dan terkejut. Buru-buru dia tutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"A-apa yang-

"Mesum," potong Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya, membuat laki-laki itu merasa panik melihat raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedang ketakutan di matanya.

"Ini tid-

"Mesum…"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bil-

"MESUUM!"

"He-hei! Tunggu!"

**-BLAM-**

Belum sempat laki-laki itu mengejar, Hinata sudah membanting pintu kamar 112 itu dengan keras, membuat laki-laki itu terdiam di tempat dengan bantal sofa yang tergeletak di lantai. Yah, beruntung Hinata tidak terkejar, karena dia akan tambah syok dengan pemandangan saat ini. Tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak tahu kalau dia sedang beruntung, karena yang dia tahu… dia sudah terkena imbas dari angka sial kamar apartemen-nya.

.

.

A/N : Moshi-moshi… Ini baru prolog, karena saya masih ragu apakah fict ini menarik atau tidak. Jadi… bagaimana menurut Minna-san? Menarikkah? Jika iya akan saya teruskan, jika tidak… akan tetap saya teruskan XD

Oiya, ini Ratem pertama yang saya buat. Sebenarnya udah pernah buat sih, tapi ini yang pertama untuk MC, karena pernah saya buat itu Oneshoot. Jadi, maaf sebelumnya kalau tidak sebagus ratem yang lain : )

Yah, silahkan tinggalkan review. Apapun tanggapan kalian, akan saya terima.

Salam,

Kureijii


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pervert Neighbor © Kureijii

.

Warning : typo , maybe OOC , Lime , LEMON , 18+ content

Summary : Tinggal di Tokyo seorang diri dan dikelilingi oleh laki-laki mesum. Hidup damai yang diimpikan harus hancur berantakan karena keberadaan laki-laki mesum yang terkenal di Tokyo. Dan hidup makin terasa hancur karena laki-laki mesum itu memperebutkan dirinya.

.

.

-Kureijii-

-Pervert Neighbor-

-Chapter 1-

.

.

Hinata melangkah di koridor apartemen dengan langkah menghentak-hentak. Tidak bisa dibilang menghentak sih, karena jika dilihat dengan jelas, gadis manis satu ini hanya berjalan cepat, hanya saja untuk ukuran Hinata yang selalu berjalan dengan perlahan –dalam artian tidak terburu-buru- jalannya kali ini sudah terbilang menghentak-hentak.

Kening Hinata mengerut begitu bayangan kejadian laknat yang baru saja dia alami terbesit di kepalanya. Memang benar dia yang salah, karena sudah masuk tanpa izin. Tapi laki-laki mesum itu juga salah! Meninggalkan kunci kamar sembarangan! Untung Hinata yang menemukan, coba kalau orang lain, mungkin saja laki-laki pirang itu akan kelimpungan mencari kunci kamarnya.

'Masih baik aku mengembalikan kunci kamarnya, kalau tidak?!' pikir Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya –kesal.

Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti di depan lift. Kali ini dia tidak akan menggunakan tangga lagi, karena kakinya tidak akan kuat lagi untuk menuruni tangga. Ditatapnya jam tangan mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 10.00 malam. Waktunya Hinata tidur kalau saja ia tidak ingat untuk protes pada manager apartemen ini.

-TING-

Hinata bersiap memasuki lift setelah bunti 'ting' pelan terdengar. Tapi tubuhnya menegang begitu pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan sesuatu di dalam sana.

Hinata terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap sedang mencumbu seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Desah dan rintihan dari sang wanita membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Laki-laki itu terlihat ganas mengecupi leher sang wanita yang kepalanya sudah menengadah ke atas dengan mulut terbuka. Bahkan laki-laki itu meremas dada sang wanita dengan gemas, membuat wanita itu mendesah dan membuat Hinata makin terpaku di tempat.

Dan kegiatan itu terhenti begitu sang laki-laki menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang masih tetap berdiri di depan lift. Laki-laki berwajah sangat tampan itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sang wanita dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Sedangkan Hinata, masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah bodoh seperti saat melihat laki-laki pirang di kamar 112.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar."

Hanya satu kalimat singkat yang diucapkan laki-laki itu sebelum memeluk pinggang sang wanita dan menggiringnya keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Hinata di depan lift seperti orang bodoh.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya begitu sadar bahwa kedua orang yang tadinya ada di dalam lift itu sudah pergi. Dengan perlahan, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi dia rasakan makin menjadi setelah melihat kejadian laknat yang merusak mata dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata masuk ke dalam lift. Dan sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Hinata melihat laki-laki mesum berambut biru gelap itu masuk ke dalam kamar 114, yang berarti adalah kamar di sebelah kiri kamar Hinata. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Angka itu benar-benar sial ternyata."

.

.

"Apa benar-benar tidak bisa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Ditatapnya laki-laki berumur kira-kira 25 tahun itu dengan tatapan berharap dan minta tolong, tapi yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Nona," jawab laki-laki ber-tag name Suigetsu itu sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar harus pindah kamar," desak Hinata yang kini matanya mulai berair. Ini bukanlah akting, karena Hinata bukanlah orang yang pandai berakting, tapi sayangnya laki-laki bernama Suigetsu itu mengira kalau Hinata sedang berakting.

"Dengar, Nona. Ini bukan hotel yang bisa seenaknya pindah kamar, karena ini adalah apartemen. Lagi pula kau sudah membayar uang sewa selama satu tahun dan mendaftarkan namamu di kamar itu. Jadi kau tidak bisa pindah sebelum lewat satu tahun," jelas Suigetsu dengan nada lelah, membuat mata Hinata makin berair dan itu membuat Suigetsu merasa tidak enak.

"Hei-hei, jangan menangis seperti itu," ucap Suigetsu sambil memberikan selembar tisu pada Hinata. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kamar itu? Jangan bilang kau ingin pindah karena kamar itu bernomor 113," lanjut Suigetsu membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dibaca.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan nomor kamarnya, karena aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kesialan," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang gugup sekarang. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan, karena Hinata sudah merasakan dampak dari angka itu meski tidak diakuinya secara terang-terangan. Dan daripada dia kena omelan Suigetsu, lebih baik dia berkata seperti itu. Yah, cari aman saja.

Diliriknya Suigetsu yang mengangguk mengerti dengan takut-takut. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa enggan untuk memberikan alasan yang jujur pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana kalau dia ditertawakan? Dan bagaimana jika laki-laki itu malah memarahi-nya? Hal itu benar-benar membuat Hinata bimbang.

"Lalu kalau bukan masalah nomor, alasan apa yang membuatmu ingin pindah?" tanya Suigetsu membuat Hinata menunduk karena gugup.

"A-anu… i-itu… mmm…"

Suigetsu memandang Hinata yang sedang menunduk dengan tatapan heran. Beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis yang terbilang masih muda itu protes padanya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal, tapi sekarang gadis itu malah menunduk tanpa berani menatap dirinya.

"Anu apa, Nona?" tanya Suigetsu dengan sabar. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Hinata meliriknya dengan malu-malu, apalagi pipi tembam-nya terlihat memerah entah mengapa, membuat Suigetsu makin heran dengan tingkah Hinata.

"A-anu…"

"Ya ya ya. Anu-mu memangnya kenapa, Nona?" ucap Suigetsu sambil memutar matanya bosan. Laki-laki itu masih sabar, buktinya dia tidak membentak Hinata sepeti laki-laki biasanya jika sudah melihat Hinata gugup dan gagap seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya, Suigetsu sudah mulai bosan. Dan orang bosan lebih mengerikan daripada orang tidak sabar.

Kenapa? Karena orang tidak sabar pasti sudah membentak duluan, tapi kalau orang bosan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu. Membiarkan Hinata yang menunduk dan lebih memilih melanjutkan bermain PSP daripada memperhatikan Hinata yang gugup.

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu yang terbilang masa bodoh, membuat Hinata sadar bahwa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu sudah bosan dengan dirinya. Dan karena itulah, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Suigetsu.

"Begini. Apa kau kenal dengan penghuni kamar 112 dan 114?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang cukup keras sehingga membuat Suigetsu mem-pause PSP-nya dan memandang Hinata.

"Oh? Si bodoh dan si playboy itu?" ucap Suigetsu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata, meskipun Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Si Bodoh dan siapa itu itu Si Playboy.

"Kenal. Mereka termasuk sudah lama di apartemen ini. Kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu yang membuat Hinata ragu –lagi.

"Emm… sebenarnya aku tadi bertemu dengan mereka," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Suigetsu penuh arti, berharap laki-laki itu mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Tapi sayang-nya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengerti!

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Suigetsu yang akan menekan tombol start pada PSP-nya kalau saja Hinata tidak mencegah.

"Tu-tunggu! Yah, itu memang bagus. Tapi cara aku bertemu dengan mereka itulah yang tidak bagus," bisik Hinata dengan wajah memelas, berharap Suigetsu benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan.

Suigetsu menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan gadis muda itu dengan perlahan. Dan senyum lebar hadir di wajahnya begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

"OH! Kau melihat mereka sedang melakukan sex?" seru Suigetsu dengan cukup keras, membuat Hinata kalang kabut karena beberapa orang yang ada di lobi kini menatap ke arahnya. Tapi kepanikannya hilang begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Suigetsu.

"Mereka melakukan sex? Maksudmu, mereka berdua sering melakukan sex? Berdua? Laki-laki dan laki-laki?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tidak percaya. Memang terdengar menjijikkan, tapi Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya merasa senang.

'Jadi mereka penyuka sesama jenis? Kalau begitu mereka tidak akan bermacam-macam padaku,' pikir Hinata dengan senyum senang di wajahnya, membuat Suigetsu mengernyit heran. Memang terlihat terlalu percaya diri, tapi Hinata benar-benar takut jika harus bertetangga dengan dua laki-laki mesum seperti mereka.

"Wow wow wow… tunggu sebentar. Ada yang salah paham di sini," ucap Suigetsu membuat khayalan Hinata kabur begitu saja. Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, Hinata menatap laki-laki berambut violet itu.

"Yang kumaksud adalah, apakah kau melihat masing-masing di antara mereka sedang melakukan sex dengan seorang wanita, bukan mereka berdua sedang melakukan sex," jelas Suigetsu yang membuat kesenangan yang hadir di hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping.

"O-oh? Kukira mereka…" Hinata menggantung ucapannya, tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan sebutan itu karena malu.

"Homo? Tidak. Mereka masih normal. Jadi… apa kau melihat mereka sedang melakukan sex dengan wanita?"

Hinata menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan terkejut. Bukan karena pertanyaan dari laki-laki itu, tapi karena melihat seringai menggoda dari bibirnya, membuat Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas gigi-gigi taring yang terlihat tajam.

"E-ehem! Sebenarnya tidak. Ma-maksudku, tidak sampai ke tahap 'itu'," jawab Hinata dengan wajah bersemu, membuat Suigetsu tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah lucu Hinata.

"Oh. Biar kutebak. Si bodoh sedang onani, dan si playboy sedang mencumbu seorang wanita?" ucap Suigetsu dengan frontal, membuat wajah Hinata yang tadinya hanya bersemu kini merah padam. Apalagi Suigetsu tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara pelan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau ta-tahu?" tanya Hinata dengan tidak percaya meskipun dirinya sudah malu karena orang-orang di lobi tidak hanya menatapnya tapi juga berbisik-bisik di belakangnya.

"Yah, itulah kebiasan mereka. Bahkan si bodoh pernah mengajak hampir seluruh laki-laki penghuni apartemen ini untuk menonton film porno di kamarnya," jawab Suigetsu dengan enteng yang sudah sibuk dengan game PSP-nya lagi.

"A-aa. Begitukah?" komentar Hinata dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah yang lebih merah dua kali lipat dibandingkan sebelumnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya. Dan dia mengajak untuk onani bersama. Dasar si bodoh itu. Pamer karena dialah yang paling lama klimaks. Menyebalkan sekali. Lalu bagaimana, kau jadi untuk pin- lho? Kenapa dia pergi? Cepat sekali," gumam Suigetsu begitu tidak melihat Hinata.

"Yasudahlah," ucapnya dengan ringan lalu melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda tanpa tahu seberapa merah wajah Hinata yang kini menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, menghiraukan kakinya yang memberontak.

'Tidak. Jangan gunakan lift laknat itu lagi. Setidaknya… untuk beberapa hari ke depan,' pikir Hinata sambil menyentuh kaki kanannya.

.

.

Hinata menatap balkon kamarnya dengan tatapan mengantuk. Pintu besar yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar tidurnya memang sengaja tidak di tutup karena bulan sedang bersinar terang-terangnya, membuat Hinata enggan untuk menggunakan lampu kamar dan memilih diterangi cahaya bulan purnama. Tapi karena hal itulah, dia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa? Karena dia baru saja mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita dari kamar sebelah, tepatnya kamar 114.

"Aahh… Fuck! Sasu-aaaahh…"

Hinata menghela napas lelah begitu mendengar desahan itu makin keras. Dengan langkah gontai, didekatinya balkon yang diterangi bulan purnama itu dengan perlahan. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin jelas suara desahan dan rintihan dari wanita itu.

Hinata merapat pada kelambu berwarna biru, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari pandangan siapapun yang sedang berada di balkon sebelah. Disingkapnya kelambu itu dengan perlahan. Dan mata Hinata terbelalak begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut merah –yang dia lihat di dalam lift, sedang tengkurap di dinding pembatas antara balkon kamarnya dan balkon pemilik kamar 114. Dan yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah adalah, laki-laki mesum berambut biru gelap yang dilihatnya tadi sedang asyik di belakang wanita itu.

'A-astaga…'

"OH! Lebih cepat! Lebih cep-AHH!" wanita berambut merah itu menjerit begitu laki-laki mesum itu bergerak lebih cepat –seperti yang dimintanya, membuat Hinata menganga dibuatnya.

Meski Hinata tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti 'itu', tapi Hinata tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Kenapa? Karena teman-teman sepantaran dirinya seperti Sakura dan Ino, sudah pernah melakukan-'nya'. Dan dengan bangga-nya, mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan detail pada Hinata!

Hinata menatap wajah wanita itu yang memerah, hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Yah, posisi wanita itu yang menghadap ke kamar Hinata memang membuat Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi wanita berambut merah itu dan juga sang laki-laki yang masih asyik bergerak di belakangnya. Ada terbesit rasa kasihan melihat ekspresi wanita itu, entah karena apa.

"Ha-AAHH! A-aku… akan… Aaahhhnn!" wanita itu menjerit, membuat kening Hinata mengerut mendengarnya.

'A-apa itu sangat sakit?' pikir Hinata. Tapi kata-kata Sakura yang pernah diucapkan pada Hinata, membuat Hinata terdiam.

'Memang teriakannya terdengar menyakitkan, padahal rasanya nikmat sekali'

Wajah Hinata memerah begitu mengingat perkataan Sakura.

"A-arghh..."

Hinata kembali menatap sepasang –yang sepertinya kekasih itu begitu mendengar erangan dari sang laki-laki. Wajah Hinata makin memerah begitu lelaki tampan itu memeluk wanita berambut merah itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Ditatapnya ekspresi laki-laki itu yang sepertinya terlihat menikmatinya. Tapi Hinata cepat-cepat bersembunyi lagi begitu mata onyx sang laki-laki itu mengarah padanya.

"Sasu-keh..." panggil wanita itu dengan nada mendesah membuat Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk.

'Jadi namanya Sasuke', pikir Hinata.

"Mm? Ada apa? Ingin satu ronde lagi, huh?"

Hinata bergidik mendengar nada menggoda dari suara berat dan –sialnya terdengar seksi dari laki-laki itu. Dan yang membuat Hinata menganga di tempat adalah desahan wanita itu yang kembali terdengar. Astaga, untuk hari ini Hinata tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Uuhh! Aaahh! Nyaaahh! Sasu –AAAHH!"

Yah, Hinata benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan begitu merasakan silaunya sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, Hinata duduk dari tidurnya dan menatap kamar tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa kantuk dan pegal masih ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata baru bisa tidur tepat jam 4 pagi! Tentu saja setelah semua suara desahan dan jeritan dari kamar 114 sudah lenyap tanpa tersisa.

Masih dengan wajah yang mengantuk, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bermaksud untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin agar kantuk yang ia rasakan menghilang. Tapi entah mengapa, setelah merasakan air dingin membersihkan semua rasa kantuknya, Hinata merasa gerah. Ya, itu sudah pasti karena kemarin sore ia belum mandi karena sibuk protes pada manager apartemen.

"Sepertinya berendam enak juga," gumamnya sambil melirik bathup dengan tatapan berbinar.

Dengan bersenandung lirih, Hinata membuka keran air, membiarkan air dingin mengisi bathup sementara dirinya menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang di kenakannya. Hinata tersenyum begitu membayangkan betapa segarnya berendam dengan air dingin yang telah membasuh wajahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih dengan senyum, Hinata melangkah menuju cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya sembari menunggu bathup penuh dengan air. Ditatapnya tubuh polosnya dengan senyum, tapi senyum itu memudar begitu pandangan Hinata tertuju pada dua payudara nya yang jelas lebih besar dibandingkan ukuran wanita lain.

"Kenapa besar sekali sih," keluh Hinata sambil mendecak, menyentuh payudara nya sendiri. Dan sentuhan itu akan berubah menjadi usapan kalau saja bathup belum penuh dan membuat kegiatan yang Hinata lakukan itu teralihkan.

Hinata berjalan menuju bathup yang kini sudah penuh itu dengan langkah pelan, membuat payudara nya bergoyang mengikuti irama langkah kakinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tubuh Hinata menegang begitu mendengar suara batuk yang entah darimana asalnya itu. Dengen perlahan, Hinata menoleh ke belakang, bermaksud mengecek darimana suara batuk itu berasal. Tapi Hinata tidak melihat siapapun. Kamar mandi ini kosong, hanya ada dirinya di dalam kamar mandi yang cukup besar ini. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata kembali sibuk dengan acara berendam yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Aaah… berendam memang sangat menyenangkan," ucap Hinata setelah seluruh tubuhnya terendam oleh air. Matanya terpejam merasakan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Untuk kali ini, Hinata memang tidak menggunakan air hangat, entah kenapa dia ingin berendam air dingin.

"Mmmhh…"

Hinata membuka matanya begitu mendengar lenguhan lirih. Meski tidak begitu jelas, tapi Hinata yakin telah mendengar suara desahan yang entah darimana asalnya itu. Mencoba untuk tidak panik, Hinata berpura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi, memancing suara apapun itu untuk kembali terdengar.

"Uuhhh…"

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Dugaannya benar. Suara desahan itu memang ada. Tapi masalahnya suara siapa dan darimana asalnya? Tidak ada siapapun di kamar mandi ini selain Hinata seorang.

'Apa jangan-jangan yang mengintip?'

Dengan segera Hinata melihat ke arah jendela kamar mandi. Dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang kemarin dia tangkap sedang on –yah, itulah namanya, kini sedang mengintip dirinya! Pemuda itu terkejut begitu Hinata menyadari kehadirannya yang sedang mengintip. Buru-buru pemuda itu menghilang dan pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di tempat dengan mulut menganga.

Untuk kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya sudah terkena imbas kesialan dari nomor kamar nya. Dalam dua hari, dia sudah menyaksikan adegan dewasa yang sama sekali belum dia tonton sebelumnya. Dan lagi, dia diapit oleh dua tetangga yang err… mesum. Lengkap sudah kesialan yang dialami oleh Hinata.

"Tuhan… a-aku… bisa gila."

TBC

* * *

A/N : YOSH! Chapter 1 dari fict saya yang satu ini akhirnya update juga setelah beberapa bulan saya biarkan. Maaf, karena memang saya ada kesibukan di dunia nyata, jadi saya tidak bisa update fict ini. Dan lagi, saya baru punya pulsa modem kemarin. Maaf~

Ah! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa terlalu vulgar? Mungkin iya, jadi saya harap untuk anak di bawah umur tidak membaca fict ini :)

Special thank's buat reader yang udah review fict ini. Saya tahu saya bukan Author beken, jadi yah, saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Sip deh, sampai di sini dulu saja, untuk Chapter ke 2 segera menyusul setelah para reader meninggalkan jejak.

Cheers,

Kureijii


End file.
